That's Our Daughter
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil's daughter gets upset when she's watching the radio show and waved to Dan and Phil but they don't wave back. Dan and Phil thought it was hilarious so they put her in 'Sorry I Don't Know How To Internet'.


"Annabell, would you like to watch your father's radio show tonight? They'll be coming on soon," PJ Liguori asked as he walked into the lounge, where his two best friends' daughter was sitting at. Annabell Howell-Lester looked up and smiled up at her babysitter.

"Is it time?! Is it time?!" She asked excitedly as she stood up from the floor, where she had been sitting in front of the TV, watching cartoons. "I wanna watch daddy and papa!" She said as she jumped up and down.

Annabell was now 8-years-old. Dan Howell and Phil Lester had adopted her when she was 4-years-old. They fell in love with her as soon as they spotted her.

Dan was 24-years-old when he decided that he finally wanted to start a family with his boyfriend, Phil. Phil was 28-years-old so it was the perfect time to do so.

So now, it was four years later since Annabell had been in their lives.

It was currently the year 2018 and things were still going amazingly for Dan and Phil. They were still doing what they loved; being Youtubers and having a radio show. They were honestly shocked that they still had their radio show after all this time. But, they were happy to have it still.

Since Dan and Phil couldn't bring Annabell to work with them, they always had a babysitter for her to stay at home. It was usually Dan's mother or their friend, PJ Liguori.

Today, it was PJ. Luckily, Annabell loved PJ so she didn't mind being babysat by him.

"Yeah, it's that time. The show is starting in five minutes, so come on!" PJ exclaimed. He walked over to the couch and plopped down. He reached over and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and he immediately went to the BBC website. He looked up and smiled as he watched Annabell walk over to the couch and climbed onto it, next to PJ.

Annabell sat close to PJ and cuddle up to him. "Are they on yet Uncle PJ?" She asked.

"Just a few more minutes," PJ said as she wrapped his arms around her.

From: PJ

To: Dan

We're watching and Annabell couldn't be more excited :p lol

Five minutes later... Dan and Phil finally popped up on the screen.

"Ah, there they are!" PJ said. He quickly maximized the screen.

Annabell gasped excitedly. "Daddy and papa!" She exclaimed.

"Hello internet! Welcome to the Dan and Phil show, where you the viewers... are completely in control of the music from 7 to 9pm! We play you're home made videos throughout the show so this is pretty much like the future. Isn't it Phil?" Dan asked as he looked at his husband.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's definitely the future." He agreed.

"Hi daddy!" Annabell yelled as she waved at the laptop screen.

PJ went into laughter as he watched her. "Oh Anna," he said.

"Why aren't they waving back?" Annabell pouted as she looked over at PJ.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask them when they get home..." PJ said.

Annabell huffed and crossed her arms against her chest but continued to watch the show.

PJ chuckled and shook his head. "You are a delight to be around." He said.

Two hours later; Dan and Phil were finally getting home.

It was around 9:30pm when they walked through the door.

"We're home!" Dan called as they walked up the stairs. They both went into the lounge.

"Daddy!" Annabell yelled as she ran up to him, holding her arms up.

Dan smiled as he looked down at his daughter. He immediately bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "There's my little girl," he said. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm mad at you daddy!" Annabell yelled, pouting.

"Oh? Why are you mad?" Dan asked. He glanced over at Phil.

"What did you do Dan?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What did I do?" Dan asked as he looked back at Annabell. "Tell daddy why you're mad?"

"I waved at you and you didn't wave back at me!" Annabell whined.

"What's she talking about?" Dan asked as he looked over at PJ, who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, it was great. She spent the whole radio show waving to you and then she would get mad every time you didn't wave back at her," PJ said. He couldn't help but laugh.

Phil went into laughter. "That sounds like something Annabell would do," he said.

"What's so funny?!" Annabell asked as she threw her arms up.

Dan chuckled and shook her head. "Pumpkin, we can't see you when you watch us on the radio show. Only you can see us. So, when you were waving... we couldn't see you," he said.

"How come I can hear you but you can't hear me?" Annabell asked.

"It's the magic of technology," Dan said. He looked over at Phil, who nodded.

"Oh." Annabell said. She blinked a few times. "I'm still mad at you!" She yelled.

"Okay. How about I make it up to you but giving you a snack before bed?" Dan asked.

Annabell gasped. "Okay!" She said excitedly. "What kind of snack?" She asked.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen and see what we have," Dan said. "I'll be back." He told Phil before he turned around and walked out of the lounge with Annabell.

PJ stood up from the couch. "You've got an interesting child, I'll tell you that," he said.

Phil looked over at PJ and smiled. "Yeah, but you gotta love her," he said.

"I should probably get going. Chris is probably going crazy at home right now," PJ said.

"Still getting used to being a dad?" Phil asked.

"Brandon is a hand-full," PJ said. He let out a laugh.

"Tell Chris I said hi," Phil said. He gave PJ a hug and smiled as he watched him leave.

"We have a very special story today for Sorry I don't Know How To Internet..." Dan said.

It was the next week when Dan and Phil were doing their radio show.

After Annabell had trouble realizing that Dan and Phil couldn't wave back to her, they knew that they had to use this story for one of their 'Sorry I Don't Know How To Internet' stories.

"Oh my God. This was great," Phil said. He laughed.

"So, as some of you may know... Phil and I have a daughter. Now, keep in mind that she's only eight and doesn't know anything about technology. So, she was watching the radio show last week while PJ was babysitting her. Here's what happened..." Dan said.

"Take it away Greg James!" Phil exclaimed. He couldn't help but smile.

"Annabell was watching the radio show and happened to be excited when she saw her two dads on the screen. She decided to wave to them, and then got upset when they didn't wave back."

Dan went into laughter. "It happened a week ago and I still can't get over it," he said.

"Yup... that's our daughter," Phil said. He also laughed.

"I think we all went through that phase, didn't we?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Yeah, I think so... some point in our lives," Phil said.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "Anyways, on to our next story..."


End file.
